Mozambique (1983: Doomsday)
Mozambique is a country in southeastern Africa bordered by the Indian Ocean to the east. History Independence from Portugal The Mozambican War of Independence was an armed conflict between the guerrilla forces of the Mozambique Liberation Front or FRELIMO (Frente de Libertação de Moçambique), and Portugal. The war officially started on September 25, 1964, and ended with a ceasefire on September 8, 1974, resulting in a negotiated independence in 1975. A mass exile of Mozambique's political intelligentsia to neighbouring countries provided havens from which radical Mozambicans could plan actions and foment political unrest in their homeland. The formation of the Mozambican guerrilla organisation FRELIMO and the support of the Soviet Union, China and Cuba through arms and advisors, led to the outbreak of violence that was to last over a decade. From a military standpoint, the Portuguese regular army held the upper hand during all the conflict against the independentist guerrilla forces. Despite their disadvantaged position, FRELIMO insurgents were victorious, after a leftist military coup in Lisbon and a deep political change in Portugal. Mozambique succeeded in achieving independence on June 25, 1975, Civil War and Doomsday In 1977 a new resistance movement was formed called the Mozambique Resistance Movement (RENAMO). This force was formed to counter the Frelimo government and to disrupt the logistical flow of weapons to ZANLA guerrilla fighters based in Mozambique's border areas who were fighting against neighboring Rhodesia. After Rhodesia became Zimbabwe South Africa then became Renamo's chief sponsor. South Africa, just like Rhodesia before was determined to prevent guerrillas, this time from the African National Congress (ANC), from basing themselves in Mozambique. Renamo was led by Afonso Dhlakama. Many Portuguese nationals and Mozambicans of Portuguese heritage left again in mass exodus. The Frelimo administration, led by President Machel, was economically ruined by Renamo's rebels. The military and diplomatic entente with the Soviet Union could not alleviate the nation's economic misery and famine. As a result, a reluctant President Machel signed a non-aggression pact with South Africa, known as the Nkomati Accord. In return, Pretoria promised to sever economic assistance in exchange for Frelimo's commitment to prevent the ANC from using Mozambique as a sanctuary to pursue its campaign to overthrow white minority rule in South Africa. When the Doomsday occurred a ceasefire was signed between Frelimo and RENAMO that barely lasted a week. the event caused them to loose contact with all outlying countries including South Africa and the USSR removing all backing and funding for either side. This made the civil war even more violent, since there was no country keeping watch on either side, it was claimed that there was not one citizen who did not own a weapon. Fall of Government Within the 1990s the civil war reached its most violent era, there where over 5,000,000 killed within the year 1998. Eventually people where becoming tired of fighting and malnutrition exploded within the countries population, many citizens began engaging in mass exodus's leaving the country in the hopes of finding civilization. Although this brought an end to fighting over time those who remained in the nation where faced with anarchy there was no form of government, and with malnutrition on the rise there was almost no way finding food. ANZC Offers Relief While the civil war raged on the nation had maintained minor contact with the ANZC, in 2008 the ANZC made an expedition to the country. Category:African countries (1983: Doomsday) Category:Mozambique